Adrian Merrick
Adrian Merrick Part-Fae Wizard Name Etymology Adrian - Form of Hadrianus from the Roman cognomen Hadrianus, which meant "from Hadria" in Latin. Pronounced AH-dree-ahn. Dallas - From a surname which was originally taken from a Scottish place name meaning "meadow dwelling". Pronounced DAL-əs. Merrick - English surname originally derived from a Norman given name, composed of the Germanic elements meri "fame" and ric "power". Pronounced MER-ik. About Adrian Adrian Dallas Merrick is an only child, the son of Ozzie and Kaety Merrick. He is a Half-blood, Half-breed (Half-Fae) Wizard, and unexpected blessing for Kaety and Ozzie. His "father" Ozzie is an ancient Fae/Wizard, and his mother Kaety learned she was Part-Fae at the age of 22. When she met Ozzie for the first time he was inexplicably attracted to her, at the time neither of them knew why. Kaety felt Adrian would be a girl, her first instincts were wrong. She tried to do everything concerning her pregnancy the way she would have, if she were human. She went to human doctors who were always baffled by one thing or another concerning her baby. In her last trimester there was no hope to be found in a human hospital, Kaety received help from a kindred spirit Jessamae. She was welcomed into a small sacred village on the South Island of New Zealand. Adrian does not know his father, he has never met him, and has never wanted to. Adrian was raised by his mother in the vast beauty of Dog Island. Adrian enjoyed this very much, his mother was as new to everything Adrian was experiencing as he was. Kaety had only recently been discovering her fae abilities for a few months before she realized that she was pregnant. These more human instinct are what he lacks, comparison to something different than what he feels, and what he knows to be right. Adrian and Kaety are much more like a little brother and much older sister than they are like a mother, and son her son. Kaety cannot begin to tell herself or Adrian that any of their inhuman desires are wrong. They are of the Fae, albeit Adrian is only half, or so they believe, Kaety is unsure if Ozzie was Adrian's father. Adrian, and Kaety believe themselves to be Water Fae, they are excellent swimmers they prefer to have a small amount of water near them at all times. Family Tree Personality Adrian is fun, brutally honest and sarcastically humorous. He is very temperamental and very emotional when people ask too much of him. He is one of those people who get hurt easily. Most of the time he tends to be quiet and secretive. Adrian and Kaety both posses a strong sense of sympathy. A little sappy but not hellbent and revengeful. Possessions Pets Skills Adrian is a very skilled wizard, his fairy magic is to blame as he nor his mother know much about magic at all. Trivia Gallery |} |} Category:Male Category:Wizard Category:Fairy Category:Neutral Category:Nymi Category:Characters